1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an implant instrument and an intervertebral cage thereof, in particular to the implant instrument and the intervertebral cage thereof which are feasible to be applied to the transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the vertebrae disease is caused by long-term inappropriate pose, sport injury or comes with ages. When the intervertebral disk is damaged severely, two adjacent spine bones may approach with each other abnormally to suppress the surrounding nerves and the pain caused by the nerve compression may disable the patient from exercising.
Currently, the most common treatment is to implant an intervertebral cage into a location between two adjacent spine bones by means of an implant instrument, so as to increase or recover the distance between the two adjacent spine bones and avoid the nerves from being suppressed. In the case of the treatment, the clinical surgeon operates the discectomy and then implants the intervertebral cage into a location between two adjacent spine bones to recover the stability of the vertebrae. The TLIF generally has three manners of anterior, posterior and transforaminal lumbar, and the used intervertebral cage may vary with the manners. In practice, the transforaminal lumbar has advantages of less negative effect upon the surrounding tissues of the patient and shorter postoperative healing time, compared with the other surgery. However, as far as the surgeon is concerned, the transforaminal lumbar has a smaller operative field and a higher demand in terms of operating the surgical instruments. When the implant instrument and the intervertebral cage are implanted into the human body, the surgeon can only operate the surgical instruments according the instinct, touch and experience as it is difficult to do through visual contact. In addition, when the surgeon plans to separate the implant instrument from the intervertebral cage, even the intervertebral cage is placed in the accurate position, the intervertebral cage is easy to deviate from its accurate position due to the motion of the implant instrument, such that the repositioning is necessary and the surgery time has to be extended.
As a result, the inventor of the present invention provides a spinal fusion surgery instrument for implanting and an intervertebral cage thereof which aim to improve the shortcomings of the current technique, so as to promote the clinical or medical practicability.